Iron
by Parastar
Summary: Where am I? What's going on? My head feels awful...what's happening to my arm?
1. The Start Off

_Chapter 1: The Start Off_

I was up before my alarm even rang. The annoying buzz of the electric clock was usually the only thing capable to raise me from the dead of sleep, but I've been having trouble as of late. Turning to my side, my gaze settled upon the accumulation of nimbus clouds stained pink with the rays of the rising sun. Another day was starting with practiced ease. I have been awaking like this for the past week, feeling so uncomfortable in my own skin like it was actually moving like a disgusting assortment of spiders. I hope I'm not sick again.

I sighed and just rose from the cotton sheets and began the normal morning traditions for a normal day. Another normal day meant stress, disappointment, soreness, and more bickering. I've gotten so use to it I didn't even care anymore, I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I just shook my head trying to rid myself of my thoughts and entered autopilot when I reached the bathroom.

I was suddenly and rudely interrupted from my teeth brushing, "move it Asshole, I need to get ready." My sister knocked me away from the counter and out the door before slamming it in my face. I only stood there. I was older than her by seven years, yet she never showed me any respect. I was even bigger than her but being in blue nighty pants, a Pokemon logo T-shirt, and toothbrush hanging loosely from my mouth cigar like didn't seem to make me very intimidating.

"Jeez little bro, you really must be weak if Melisa can push you 'round so easily," Jack came from his room half smirking; I bit back a growl. He was tall and stacked with muscle, making me look like a toothpick he'd easily chew up a spit out. Even though he was nineteen and in collage, we lived close enough to the school for him to stay living at home. _Woop-de-do _for me. He always locked me into some wrestling move he'd learned from his team and wanted to "practice" on me all the time.

Speaking of which, I was already eating carpet with my arms painfully pretzeled behind my back. I groaned, if it wasn't for his sports scholarship he would've never been close to reaching collage. He was as dull as a brick if it didn't involve sports. Girls apparently thought it was cute at how ignorant he could be. That was just ridicules.

I coughed out my toothbrush, foaming at the mouth and spraying toothpaste over the carpet, "let me go Jack!"

"Not until you admit your weak and come to the gym with me," he laughed. My only response was more struggling.

The first time he had me go was when I thought he was actually being nice. His friends came with however, they put together a training schedule that was more than impossible for me to do. I bet they're still laughing it up even today after watching me launch off a treadmill and hit the wall sack of potatoes style.

We heard the door open down the hall and Jack immediately released me. He knew not to bring upon either of Mom or Dad's wrath. I slowly rose with him after picking up my toothbrush.

My mother walked by smiling warmly, "morning kids." Jack replied with the same warmth while I only mumbled my own greeting. She suddenly jumped back, as if that portion of the floor decided to turn into molten lead.

"Why's the floor wet," she looked down disgustingly. "don't tell me the dog had another accident."

"Actually, Alex is the one who had an accident," my mother looked at Jack then at me. Toothpaste lazily dripping from the corner of my mouth and brush. Before I could defend myself she had already became upset with me.

"Alex! You're not a baby so don't act like one," She pointed angrily toward the closet, "now go get a rag and carpet cleaner and wash the floor before it stains."

I tried to retaliate but she would have none of it, "don't talk back to me Alex. Hurry up and clean it before it permanently seeps in." I gave a groaned sigh and went to the closet.

"I heard that young man. Honestly, your little sister is more mature than you." I sneered while my back was turned to her. If only she knew.

Both Jack and Mom had already left when I started scrubbing the carpet. My toothbrush hung in my mouth as I scrubbed. Like, where else could I put it? About halfway done the bathroom door swung open and landed a direct blow to my temple. It felt like someone just took a baseball bat to my skull and I yelled in pain which was accompanied with another.

Melisa held her foot painfully, "you asshole! Watch what your doing you damn anal pirate!" apparently the sudden stop at my head made her bang her toe in the door. After more vulgar language she simply walked off for breakfast not even letting me come up with a comeback. Honestly, the mouth on that kid would make a sailor want her as a teacher. She was only ten and already knew more insults than I could even comprehend.

After cradling my head for a while-and muttering curses at Melisa, I finished scrubbing the floor and got ready for school.

The high school was not much better than home. I'm not exactly a nerd, but I knew enough of some anime and videogames that I was labeled as one. That usually meant lonely lunch shifts if I didn't have the same shifts as my friends. This semester I didn't even have the same lunch shift as my acquaintances. In which I mean the group of friends that weren't exactly my friends but I still talked to, if that even makes sense.

During classes I struggle. Being under the category of nerd in the high school food chain didn't make me smart or anything. Algebra eluded me, Biology confused me, and Cooking class was a catastrophe. How in the hell does a teacher expect the class to work together and make a wedding cake, including decorations, and not expect something would go wrong. Were _teenagers_ for fuck sake, and that oven was just asking to be blown up. It was, what, maybe twenty years old? Stupid, cheap principle.

After school, I began making the list of things I had to do not to flunk this semester. This included the days missed when going to school seemed like nothing but a hassle to do that morning. I never liked the thought of going to school after waking up with little to no sleep. That might be mostly my fault with the all nighter videogame playing or anime marathon. Not my fault they make good titles these days.

When reaching home I was left a list of yard work by dad. My brows angrily furrowed, I did lawn detail last week. I went to Mom.

"I know its Jack's turn Alex, but he's training with his collage wrestling team today and cant do it." I call bull crap. This was the third week straight this happened and I was getting tired of doing all the work. Hell, I even do the laundry. Thank whatever god that Mom folds them and not me, if I even touched a pair of Jack's jockstraps I would hurl.

I bet he's out with his friends right now doing whatever adrenaline pumped, steroid filled jocks do in their spare time. But I was afraid to say so since I didn't want a scolding or be contorted into some new piece of art by Jacks hands. Why didn't Melisa have to do an-….. Payback is so sweet.

"Hey mom, why not have Melisa help me. I'll get done faster and she needs to learn more responsibility by doing something productive." My face was outwardly stoke but I grinned devilishly in my mind.

She tapped her chin for a second before smiling wide, "that's a great idea Alex, I never would've thought of that."

A few hours of mowing, weeding, dog poop pickup, and cutting later I returned to my room while Melisa cursed my existence for getting her all dirty. How could I know that the lawnmower would kick up so much dirt in her face (and possibly dog poop). I got a laugh out of it anyway so I was happy enough.

I turned on my laptop and started loading a video. It was a anime called One Piece That grew on me. After watching a few episodes I grew slightly addicted. The characters were very animated (no pun intended) with their actions, especially with each other, yet held a seriousness in some episodes. I found the show quite entertaining.

But due to a series of unfortunate events leading to the destruction of the main computer in our house, I had to give Melisa mine for schoolwork. I honestly thought that Jack would need it more for collage but he didn't seem too interested in homework. At first I thought Melisa only wanted it to mess around online. Boy was I wrong when I checked it while she wasn't looking. why are these schools teaching such complicated math equations! I remember being her age and only having to answer simpler questions, and I found those hard to solve!

This went on for a while until Grandma visited and gave us gifts. She traveled a lot and brought us some interesting stuff. I remember her bringing mom a _big_ ancient jar wielding a painting of some sort of ferocious monster. Me and Jack thought it was awesome, mom and Melisa said it was ugly, and dad laughed while watching our Dachshund (dog breed) cower away from it. The jar now lays in the basement by some old board games of Monopoly and Twister.

Last month was when Grandma came back and gave me a new laptop. I kept telling her how great she was and all she would say was "I know I am". She really was a great grandma, and because of her I can now watch One Piece again….. and maybe finish some late assignments.

Today was finally when I could watch it. Before I started the video to play the intro music mom had called me down stairs for dinner. I gave a sigh and patted the computer. All in due time my new, shiny friend.

As everyone started eating, conversation was quickly struck. Dad was actually here for dinner tonight instead of working late like usual, that meant it was louder than usual. Jack told Dad about him making it into the state finals in wrestling, Dad smiled and said he was proud. Melisa talked about what she did in school and how easy it was to solve the teachers problems. Dad smiled when she showed her report card, all classes labeled with an A+. I didn't believe it.

Who knew my siblings could make me feel more like shit than they already do.

I watched, sitting and blending into the background as Dad threw around the "I'm proud of you" line to my siblings. Mom threw a few in too and that's when I started to feel left out. With all this conversation going on, I felt like a stranger at my own dinner table. A guest that wasn't welcome and was ignored because of it, just to avoid the awkwardness of speaking to them.

I just propped my head in my hands from boredom(and loneliness) and winced in pain. Part of my head was still soft from being rammed by the door. I was about to ask Mom if it could be anything serious, I didn't want to end up having a concussion, but dad called my name.

He was holding a small mountain of letters. When did he get those? I must've zoned out for a while or Dad suddenly got super human powers to move at light speed. He held up a sheet of paper.

"Mind explaining these grades young man," he sounded like some type of investigator, he watched too many old movies. When I looked closer to the paper I could see a jumble of D's and an F.

…..Shit, I didn't think they would mail my grades in so early. Well I'm fucked.

He gave a pretty bad scolding, and I even flinched a few time when he raised his voice when he thought I wasn't listening. Mom sat with us at the table, Jack and Melisa had gone to their rooms but I could still see them poking their heads out.

I listened to everything dad had to say, not once arguing with him. I learned long ago to keep my thoughts to myself. Better to avoid trouble then get myself into it. Staying as calm as I could I waited for the lecture to be over.

"I wish you were more like your brother and sister….." Dad sighed tiredly.

I felt my brain go numb. Did he just say…? Is he using them for a comparison to me? My hands locked into fists and I felt my blood boil. What especially threw me for a loop was the way he said it. Like the disappointment just washed out of him as a waterfall and smacked me full force. Mom seemed to grew really worried as she stared at my features but I ignored her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" I yelled angrily, looking him strait in the eye with a glare.

Dad didn't seem to expect this but answered none the less, "I mean, I want you to try and make something of yourself! You wont go out for sports, you don't try to learn at school, what do you expect to do with yourself after high school!"

I actually hadn't thought of that but that wouldn't stop me, not with how angry I am, "Then what do you expect Jack to do! He cant be in wrestling forever, and he's barely smart enough to even tie his own shoes!" Jack will probably beat my face in later, but right now I don't care.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not! You said why cant I be more like them! So how 'bout I be like Melisa and curse like a sailor everyday and also like Jack, a torturing dumb ass!"

"What are you talking about! You take back what you said about your brother and sister right this instant!"

"No!"

"This is why you fail to achieve anything Alex! You are just blaming them for your own failures and imperfections!"

"Fuck you!"

I didn't see it coming, one moment I was face to face with him and the next I had landed onto the floor, head reeling in pain. He planted a hard right hook and hit my aside the head right on the already soft spot.

I felt ready to pass out.

"Don't you swear in this house young man!"

I could hear my Mom almost screeching, " Don! How could you!"

I felt her help me up and when I finally reached my feet I shoved her off and bolted out the front door. I didn't want to be any where near anybody at that moment, all I wanted to do was huddle up in a corner and cry. Jack's constant bullying, Melisa's disrespect and smartass comments, Mom and Dad's failure to notice and actually help me, and finally Dads disappointment. All of these thoughts came rushing through my brain. I needed to get away.

Thunder could be heard and rain started to pour with no pity to my situation. Stupid weatherman and his faulty weather predictions. After a while I though I heard someone chasing after me, probably Jack with how fast he was catching up.

I made a quick turn into some backyards and jumped a few fences, trying to lose Jack. It was a good idea since Jack couldn't keep up with all the slipping and sliding in the mud he was doing. He was a wrestler not a football player.

Even after losing Jack I kept running, I didn't know what else to do but run. I knew I couldn't run away from these problems but I'll sure as hell try. I could've been running for hours for all I knew and the rain was not letting up. I needed shelter.

Stumbling through the mud and puddles for another half hour, I somehow made it back home. I really didn't want to deal with my parents, but I also didn't want to die of hypothermia. After debating with myself for a while, a white, hot crack of lighting lit the sky and a roar of thunder soon followed. Inside it is then.

Sneaking through the back garage door, I went inside and used the door leading to the basement. It was like going into another world with how dark it was down there. Stacks of old boxes and bags littered the floor that reached as high as the ceiling like mountains. The carpet was neon green with patches of dirt and mud, probably because of me. After searching a while I rounded up as many old blankets I could find to wrap myself up to stay warm and went to the corner of the room to settle down and dry off.

Before sitting I noticed the old jar that Grandma gave us sitting in a clutter of the old boxes and garbage bags. Interested, I climbed over the clutter and settled beside the large pottery. My teeth chattered loudly from cold as I inspected the jar. It was stained black with blood red designs painted in. A blob of grey filled the middle of the jar, sharp protrusions explodeding outwards and morphed it into a visage of an enraged beast.

I stopped my inspection and thought of my current predicament. I was in trouble, there was no questioning that. Dad was pissed off enough to actually throw a jab into my head and argument throwing me further into mental turmoil. The side of my head pounded in pain and I touched it slightly but quickly drew back, hissing through my teeth. If I didn't have a concussion before, I had to have had one now.

My stomach growled hungrily. Great, I forgot to eat while I was at the table. Becoming frustrated with the current predicaments and with no noticeable way out, I slammed my hand against the jar.

'_THUNK' 'THUnk' 'thunk'_

I glanced at the noise, it came from within the clay pottery. Becoming curious, I grabbed the lid and attempted to lift it off. Key word _attempted. _It was stuck so tight I felt I'd pry my own fingers off before the lid would even budge. Twisting it experimentally, I hoped it would loosen but that failed as well. Damn! It was like trying to open the jar of pickles left in the refrigerator.

That gave me an idea, I began searching through box's to find something I could use. The search was successful when a pulled out a metallic baseball bat. I held the jar by the lid and raised the bat over my head and swung down.

A slight tap was heard from the bats contact and the lid pulled off easily with my hand. I smirked, exactly like opening a jar of pickles. I dropped the bat and reached into the contents of the pottery and pulled out a banana.

What the…? Why's there a piece of fruit in there in the first place? My stomach gave a growl and I whined, needing some sort of sustenance. In the darkness I could tell the banana was a healthy green color and with no idea of how long I'd be hiding out, I started to peel it. I was concerned with how long the piece of fruit was in there with the jar sealed and all, but I was too hungry to care at the moment.

The first bite I imagined to be heavenly, not so bad that I'd start choking and actual attempt to make my self puke to force the banana out of my throat. Alas, it was not to be and the disgusting morsel slithered down my esophagus. My god it was awful!

I looked closer at the fruit and saw pink polka dots swarming all over the inside. I quickly threw it into the vast unknown of clutter. Crossing my arms, I growled grudgingly to myself, what a shitty day.

The rattling of the door knob made my heart stop. Shit! I didn't know I was loud enough to be heard! Panicked stabbed my heart and I rose quickly to find somewhere to hide. My foot caught on the garbage bags, forcing me to trip head first into the vase.

It shattered loudly and pain raked at my scalp straight to my brain. I lost consciousness and all comprehension turned to nothing. I fell into darkness.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

I don't remember my bed being so soft or my air conditioner giving off such a pleasant, cooling sensation; including mourning dew scent. This is by far the most pleasant morning I have ever awoken to and I plan on enjoying every minute of it. Breath in, breath out, breath in, awwwwww.

A thought struck me, and I bit my lip to suppress a growl. Jack would more than likely ruin this moment by dragging me out of bed for a "nice" good morning hello. Mom was a possibility, it was a school day and it wouldn't be the first time she came to wake me. I hope dearly that it's Mom and not Jack the Neanderthal, or Melissa just because she felt crueler than usual today.

I felt a bit of a shake on my arm. THANK GOD, it must be Mom. I felt another shake and I tried to rise but a sudden heaviness weighed me down. Wh-what was she doing! The rip of fabric tore through the air and painful scratches ripped my shoulders. My Mother would never do this! Nor had my siblings had gone as far as actually attempting to physically harm me (on purpose).

The only other person I can think of is…..Dad.

SHIT, he's gotta still be angrier than a bull that found out it's about to get neutered! HE'S ACTUALLY GONNA A KILL ME!

I pushed up quickly and started swatting him away, screaming like a girl all the while (of that I'm not proud of). Dad screeched in surprise-wait, screeched?

I opened my eyes to look at what was attacking me, fighting off the intense burn of the suns rays, to find it was a hawk. Why in the fuck is there a bird in my house? A huge one at that!

Still swinging my arms, I continued my assault in scarring away the bird of prey. After a few more screeches and finger biting attempts, the damn thing finally flew away.

"Yeah, get out'a here you damn overgrown chicken!"

I tried leveling my breathing, clutching my chest while panting madly like a dog in the sun. who knew fighting off birds could take so much out of ya? After I felt my heart rate slow down a new sensation came up, not a great one either.

It felt like my head was sqeezing in a vice and going on a merry-go-round at the same time. A party was going on in my mouth withg all the partiers throwing up. My stomach felt like it was being clenched and twisted like Plato in a toddlers hands as if he was some twisted scientist. So I decided to act in this situation like any normal, sane human being would do to deal with these horrifically, awful sensations.

I puked, or at least attempted too.

Turning over, I felt the pressure trying to force out my bile but there was none. I couldn't remember eating anything recently besides that shitty banana, so all that came out were painful dry heaves. My god, this felt awful and listening to my own disgusting noises made me feel sicker. I clutched my throat and hoped this would stop soon.

After a while it did and I was eternally grateful that my own body decided to go easy on me. When I began to actually focus I could tell I was looking at grass instead of my own carpeted floor. At least I'm outside, I could only imagine how hard it would be to scrub bile out of carpet fiber if I did throw up.

I looked around slowly, going too fast would only make my head feel worse, and I noticed that instead of my room I was in a forest. Wha? What happened? WHERE AM I?

I clutched my head in pain. Wow, great, I cant even yell in my own head and not suffer a severe migraine. This day is already shit. I don't know where I am or what happened, I'm sicker than a dead dog, and now something's happening to my left arm. I don't think this day could get any wor-….

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH," what the hell is with my arm!

I could barely even feel it! It was a messy glob of dark grey gunk, and I could barely make out what was suppose to be my arm! I could actually feel my brain clench in pain, but fuck that! LOOK AT MY ARM!

I think I'm having a heart attack, I'm not even out of my teens and I'm having a heart attack! I gotta calm down, maybe there was a freak accident, yeah. All I have to do is stay calm and walk to a hospital and they can make me all better, yeah. They're always making ground shattering discoveries in medicine so they have to be able to fix this, right?

My cranium throbbed even harder, my own brain felt like it decided to mutiny against me. I wouldn't be surprised if it actually happened, I abused feeding eat anything practical like math or science; instead I just give it eye burning videogames and old anime. I clutched it with my right hand, just gotta stay calm.

My fingers sunk into my head.

Breathing erratically, I moved my hand around to inspect the anomaly and prayed to any and all holy that this wasn't happening. My hand absorbed into my scalp, I can just imagine my fingers touching my brain and feeling a sticky gunk, reminding me of a haunted house prop of cold spaghetti noodles and Ragu sauce.

My skin crawled in disgust and I felt myself shake erratically, spasms so bad that I actually thought I could hear my skeleton rattle. I pulled my hand out with a sick _'shlop' _and just started walking, no where in particular just….walking.

Every step made my body shake worse, if I was a piece of glass I would've shattered by now. I'm gunna be alright, Just walk, just walk, left, right, left, right. I know I'm only rambling but It somehow helped keep me focused away from my grotesquely morphed features.

My leg began to give way, and I actually hoped it was severely injured and not transforming into a sick glob of goo. Looking down, instead of blood soaked pants like I hoped, more grey shit leaked out my pants leg. I saw it coming, but I hoped it didn't happen anyway.

I'm gunna die here aren't I? Just drop into a pile of sludge like Muk from Pokemon, but instead of continuing to live happily as a pile of septic sewage to someday be caught by a happy-go-lucky trainer, I die. But why? How did this come to be? Meeting the end of my life before I actually tried to make something of myself? It couldn't, please no, it cant end like this!

Children's laughter rang loudly like an angel's beautiful bell of mercy. People! If there was children then their parents couldn't be far. They could call an ambulance and get me to a hospital! I can live, thank dear tap-dancing Christ, I can live!

I limped as fast as I could, arms wind milling sporadically in attempts to keep myself from falling. I tried to yell 'help', but my speech was partially garbled from my melting features. I heard yelling, a mother possibly scolding her child. They must not have heard me so I'll need to be louder.

"_**H**__ea__**l**__r__**p**_!" wow, I sound terrible. But their own yelling stopped abruptly, I must've been heard! I called out again, but tripped over some roots and fell through the brush. I swung my arm in attempt to grab something to catch myself and I succeeded.

A woman screamed in fright and I felt myself shoved away roughly. I tried to stop myself and only was able to land on my knees. Wha-what's her problem? I need help and she pushes me away?

Looking up I see a woman and what I suspect are her kids, bunch of ugly little trolls if you ask me but who am I to be picky in choosing my saviors. I raised my hand forward in hope they'd understand the gesture, "_**H**__e__**a**__lr__**p**__…__**m**__ee__**h**_"

If anything, they all looked like they were breathing more irregularly than I was, like they were scared. Even there faces were screwed up in a way I only imagined a professional actor could depict fear as. Th-they were afraid of me? Why? I couldn't be that grotesque, could I?

I was gunna get up, tell her that I wasn't going to hurt her, that I need help. She screamed, so loud in fact I swear I could hear all my hopes of rescue shatter like a wine glass in a opera house. She grabbed her children and ran faster than I thought her capable. I cried out "No, please help me!" but all that secreted out of my bastardized grammar was a slur of bubbly garble.

My lungs fluctuated madly in terror. Was I going to die now? What if she brings the police and I'm shot on site because I look like some B-movie monster? What about my family? Sure, my siblings are selfish torturers, and my parents ignore me, but there had to be some type of hope that I'd see them again and we could at least try to be a better family!

I could feel myself passing out again. All my worries coming down as a guillotine blow as if to end my existence. The last thing I saw was a girl clutching a book and I was out like a light.

I feel so…weak.

I could feel a constant pressure holding me down and my body soaked in water. A breeze flew through, cutting threw my skin in a icy chill that made me shudder.

A male voice broke the silence, "Hand me the blanket, he's starting to get cold."

Confusion wracked my brain of the voices owner before a fabric fell over my form, but it did little to stop the chill of my bones. I tried to rise but a hand pressed down on my chest.

"Slow down, we don't need you pushing yourself too hard now." I ignored him and pushed myself up gruelingly slow, the pressure in my chest and limbs never faltering. I opened my eyes and the man I saw was the weirdest looking human being I have ever seen. His hair was shaped as a clover, including the beard and it was a weird shade of green. That couldn't have been a natural color.

I must have spaced out while staring at him because he started snapping his fingers in my face.

"You still there?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," I tried showing him that I was alright by attempting to stand, attempting being the keyword. I stumbled more than a new born giraffe, wobbling and tripping over my own feet as I tried to gain some form of balance. I almost fell on my ass when two hands caught me.

I gave a relieved sigh, "thanks for that, I don't now what's gone into-" I felt the hands leave my back and I turned around to see no one there,"….me."

The old, clover hairdud man gave cough, gaining my quick attention. That last thing I was ready for was to see a small, blue eyed face in my own face when I turned.

"AAhh!" I fell on my ass despite the efforts to stop just that from happening.

She stood atop a stump and was young, wearing only a simple purple dress and shoes, black hair flowing over her shoulders. Her skin held a rich tan, natural or not I don't know, and cluched a large yellow book to her chest. Her face was stoic and eyes a pair of piercing daggers; seeming to analyze every little twitch and breath I made…..creepy.

"You need to stay calm and keep it slow, try to keep your emotions and mind calm and clear," the old man said slowly. "It's only a matter of time before that seawater dries off.

Confusion filled me, and I stopped my staring match with the child to instead looked at the Clover-headed man, "what are you talking about? You make it sound like I'm gunna go catatonic or some….thing."

"WAIT! I was melting!" I quickly clutched my head, staring at my hands and doing a full body check. So far everything checked out. No melting face, no oozing grey globs of goop piling out of my leg, and my arm was completely intact.

I tried to even my breathing and clutched my head in dismay, "I must be going insane."

I ignored the staring ebony haired girl and old man, preferring to mutter to my self. It wasn't natural, I couldn't be sleeping because the fucking bird made sure of that. I could've been drugged, hallucinating through that whole event, but if that was true than where the hell am I?

The old man seemed to worry over my mental state and gripped my shoulder reassuringly, "just calm down, this is much simpler than you think."

I felt hope, if this wasn't serious than other people must've had this happen to them and had been cured. I could probably just take a pill or something and keep my insane mind in check so I don't think I'm transforming into some toony, Scooby-doo monster.

"Must've accidentally eaten a Devil Fruit is all," he mad it sound like the simplest thing in the world.

I felt my brain go numb and shutdown to immediately start up again as I registered his words. Devil Fruit? Like off the anime One Piece?

I couldn't contain myself, "HAHAHAHAHA, you mea-HA! Like off the-BFFFFF-HAHAHA!"

I held my sides, continuing to life like a mad man. The two of them gave me a worried glance as I continued laughing at the absurdity of the guy's proclamation. This man has to be a loon, I needed to find someone that could really help me. Through all that laughter that uncomfortable pressurized feeling slowly faded away and I felt better already.

I put my hand over my mouth in hopes to suppress my little bout of madness into giggles. But there was a problem, my hand was no more and in it's place was the grey slime.

"AAAHHHH! It's happening again! What do I do! What do I DO!" I screamed.

I was instantly surrounded by them and the old man held my shoulders and kept me from rising. "I told you, you need to calm down."

How the hell was that going to help! I'm going to be facing death all over again! I shoved the insane man off me and began to rise to make another run for civilization like I last planned. But I was stopped, pushed down by the child and she kept her hands tightly clamped in my shoulder blades.

It was the first time I heard her talk since seeing her, "please listen to Professor Clover, he knows what he's doing." her voice was light and small, but held a undertone of will only a woman could pull off. She wasn't asking me, she was commanding me to. I didn't think I could here such a tone from a child.

She baffled me enough for this 'Professor Clover' to get up and hold me down again. "Now look, look at your hand. You see how it has ceased it formation into a jell like state?"

I did and I was surprised to see that it had, it even showed what could possibly be my fingers. "It has stopped because you are actually focusing now. This powers will come to you naturally as you learn of its use. Soon, I bet, you'll be able to control it to the point you don't have to concentrate to keep you from falling apart into a gelatinous blob."

I barely felt them relinquish there hold on me, I was too entranced by this discovery. If this was possible….then I really must be in….One Piece.

An unknown voice pierced the air, "GET OUT'A HERE BEAST!"

All three of us look up to see a farmer's market onslaught of vegetables fly our way. I felt my eyes expanded tremendously in shock and for one moment of stupidity that I knew wasn't out of place in my personality, I imagined about cutting with kitchen knives like some sort of super chef. At least my personality didn't change with my body.

I swung my hand up to block the garden onslaught to feel only a small splatter of juice and screams of surprise and terror. Opening my eyes, I was surrounded by hundreds of diced shreds of vegetables. My hand felt ominously different and glancing at it I gasped; now instead of fingers I had long, serrated edged blades, flexing and bending like a normal hand could.

Everyone stared at me and I could only stare back stupidly, still sitting on my ass like an idiot.

_A/N: sorry for taking so long and only putting one chapter, stuff happened._


	3. Learning Experiances

"People are crazy," I couldn't help but mutter to myself.

Sitting on a table covered in books and research papers, I massaged my hand and continued to flex it experimentally. How did I go from liquid goo to hard, sharp bladed fingers? It was mind boggling was what it was!

I didn't even know what power I have and it already was getting me in trouble. From the debate I was literally sitting in the middle of during the food throwing fiasco, the woman and her kids were terrified of me and mistaken me for some creature. Which in turn lead to her starting a riot in hopes of scaring me away from the vicinity of town. Yeah, like throwing the condiments of a salad could actually scare a real monster away. I take back what I said earlier, people are crazy _and_ stupid.

But since I'm not a monster (and I doubt I ever will be) I personally was terrified that a small mob of people were out for my head. Apparently Professor Clover was a well known individual in this place since he was able to calm them down, and promising he would keep me under his watch.

Clover, the kid, and I were now in a stone library building that greatly resembled a giant tree. I highly doubt that it was natural, but I remember not believing that I'm actually in One Piece and if a man is able to make you explode at the flick of a booger then I'll believe anything.

Now that I think about it, shouldn't I feel ecstatic to be in the world of One Piece, my most favorite anime? I rubbed my chin in thought and decided no, I'm less than excited. So far the experience of being part of an animated series was already pretty shitty. It was one thing to _watch _someone get horrifically injured after a teen throws a rubberized punch, and another to actually _be_ that person.

Clover broke through my thoughts after he walked in with the purple clad girl behind him, "after looking into a few volumes of known Devil Fruits, we were unable to find any information that resembled the affinity that you wield."

That was a little disheartening, it would be a lot easier to control this wacky power if I actually knew what it was. Even when I started sinking into my thoughts again, he continued.

"But, Robin was able to identify your ability as a Paramecia type since you are able to generate and manipulate a substance."

I looked up in confusion, "who's Robin?"

Clover seemed put off for a second until realization shown, "ah, my apologies, we were never properly introduced," he gave a goofy smile, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I am Professor Clover, but just call my Clover, and here," he motioned to the child, "This is Robin, the one who figured out your ability type, and she is the one that brought me to you to help."

I gave her a glance, that name seemed quite familiar. Where in the world could I have ever heard of it? Maybe I use to know someone with that name, or possibly from this series? It had been a while since I watched it, and I remember only going as far as watching them help some desert princes, I think her name was Vibby, maybe Vivi? Really, it has been a while.

I looked up from my train of thought, for some reason both of them were staring at me strangely. Heat quickly rose within my cheeks in embracement, I must've been making weird faces with every new line of thought.

I couldn't help but smirk and rub the back of my neck awkwardly, "sorry, I was kinda thinking of something." I tried to change the subject, "thanks a lot Robin, you really saved me back there"

She seemed surprised by the sudden show of gratitude, like she wasn't even expecting my to thank her. Her face grew a slight tinge of crimson and she tried looking everywhere but directly at me, "your welcome."

A small chuckle escaped me, my little sister was no where near as sweet and behaved as this kid. In fact, I could bet money that Robin was even smarter than the brat I lived with back home. She seemed to carry a aura of intelligence with her almost equal to Clovers, when you looked under that wacky appearance of his of course.

Robin seemed to pull herself out of her little rut, "umm, your face is melting…"

I slapped my face in panic with a sick _'shlop'_, and unsurprisingly felt the sickening gunky material. I couldn't hide my irritation. I closed my eyes and with all my concentration I willed my face to return to normal. I groaned and felt my cheek start to shift back, I must've looked seriously constipated.

I put a hand to my face again and felt my normal, smooth skin. At least I know how to pull myself together now (literally), and like Clover said, in due time….. my hand melted again!

I gave a growl and attempted again, this time on my hand.

"Wait just a moment," Clover called out. he walked over and pulled a piece of grey goo from my palm, I couldn't help but yelp in surprise.

"If I look under a microscope, I might be able to see what this substance could possibly be."

I almost yelled at him for taking a piece of my body, if I didn't catch Robin surpassing a giggle of humor. I gave her a frown and that seemed to make her stop, but I could tell she was still amused by my antics.

While Clover started working I realized something important, "I forgot, I never told you my name." I looked down at my hand and tried to make it normal again, "It's Alex."

"By the way, could you guys tell me where I am? I don't exactly know whe-OW!" I barked out in pain and hissed through my teeth, thoroughly surprising Robin. I was able to fix my hand, but a shot of pain and a burn of unpleasantness erupted in my thumb.

Looking at it, I was horrified that my thumbnail seemed to have completely disappeared. Blood oozing out and red tinted flesh exposed for all to see. Clover walked back, seeming to be done with his short study, "What happened?"

"My fingernails' gone!"

He looked intrigued for a moment, "interesting…."

"What! How is that interesting!" honestly, what made my pain so _'interesting'_!

"Well, right when you yelled, the piece I pulled from you solidified." he handed it to me and I held it in one palm as I squeezed my thumb with the other.

"It appears to be a type of metal. If I'm correct in my guess, then I would say it is iron." He spoke and writ in a notepad that he pulled from his pocket.

That pissed me off a little, I was a person in search of help not a damn lab rat. I heard him gasp and continued to scribble furiously in that notepad. Okay, what got into him?

I felt my palm ripple like water, sending chills down my spine, and looked down to see the metal piece absorb into my hand. "What in the hell!" The pain in my thumb stop pulsing and I removed my hand to see my nail was back.

"Extraordinary! The Devil Fruit seems to have given you the ability to absorb and produce smelted metal!" he flipped to a new page and continued writing, "and with the display you gave earlier this morning, you are able to solidify it at will into any shape you want."

"By my guess, I would say that you are unable to lose your normal mass without removing or injuring a part of your body," he was getting excited.

Great, so if I lose a small chunk of myself while shifting then I could potentially lose a arm or a foot. As if I didn't need more worries or problems filling my head, I already have enough at the moment.

"But Clover, what if I-," he cut me off after shuffling through his desk drawers.

"Here, try and absorb this," he dropped a metal chain into my hand. I didn't even have time to react when my palms rippled and consumed the object.

Clover seemed more excited than a school girl, "My theory was correct! Now try this." He place a orange, metallic watch in my hand….. nothing happened.

Confusion wracked my brain, "I thought you said I could absorb metals?"

"You can, but your body seems to only react to a certain metal, iron." He scribbled more notes, "the pocket watch you're holding is copper, so your body rejects it."

He continued writing furiously and I focused on a new feeling I started to identify. It was foreign, but not unwelcome, far from it actually. It felt like a part of me, but not, at the same time. I pushed it toward my palm and felt it in my hand, where a small, grey blob arose. I got an idea and started testing it.

I imagined it to take the shape of a cube, and putting in all my effort, it did. Next I tried a sphere, then a cone, and finally a pyramid. This was so cool! Lets try something more elaborate….

I felt Robin approach and peer into my palm curiously, possibly gaining interest from watching me form the shapes from afar. I ignored her and continued with my creation, first the legs…..yes, now the body. I began feeling a little light headed but I finished and the feeling went away quickly.

"Intriguing," I jumped and almost dropped my self-made dog from clovers voice. I didn't even know that he was watching!

"I didn't think you would be able to create something with such detail," he picked up the copy I made of my dog back home and analyzed it more closely.

"And with no side effects from relinquishing this from your body, I'd say you used the contents of the iron chain I gave you."

He placed it back in my hand and my body instantly consumed it, "WHAT! But I tried so hard to make that!"

Clover rubbed his chin in thought, "hmm, you must not have proper enough control to prevent yourself from absorbing iron automatically."

He stepped closer before his foot made a wet slap against the cobblestone floor, "It seems you are making quite the little pond in here with your wet cloths. Come, lets get you something dry."

**(!)**

After some explanation of me not being from the town or even the island itself, Clover gave me a room in the building to stay in until I figured out what I would do. I told them I was passing by on a cargo ship and was left stranded here, if I told them I fell into their anime from my own world, they'd think I was crazy. Hell, I don't even know how I got here! Unless me eating a Devil Fruit forced me to come here, but what is the reasoning of there even being a devil fruit in my world? I'll have to find out another time since I had no clue of where I'd even begin looking for answers.

The room I was given was cozy enough, Robin visited a few time with Clover when he wanted to perform a few more tests on my ability. He wished to add more information to books of known Devil Fruit abilities and was thrilled that I'd willingly help him in the study. He was giving me a room and food so I couldn't complain.

After the first day of my stay, an employee brought in two garbage bags filled with clothes and other miscellaneous things. He said the villagers found them from where I walked from and wanted nothing to do with them. I guess I wasn't the only thing taken for a ride into this place, it was filled with lots of my siblings old clothes and my own. I even found Jack's old, lucky jacket stuffed inside one, he wouldn't be happy to know that I'm using it now.

Thankfully I didn't have to wear Clover's clothes for another day since I now have some. Super short shorts and a Hawaiian T-shirt don't really work for me.

I had to wear Jacks old clothes, since mine were too small for me to fit in comfortably now, and I didn't exactly like the 'I LUV MOM' one. I put on a black shirt with the emblem of a high school wrestling team I never heard of, blue jeans, some sneakers, and the 'lucky' light-brown, leather jacket. I didn't know it could be so cold living near the ocean, how was Robin able to wear that dress!

After a few more tests that day, I asked Clover if there was a way I cold prevent pieces of myself from falling off and making me lose an arm. The only answer I got was I could only try to better my control, or, if I'm desperate, douse myself in seawater like he did when they found me. Great, thanks a lot.

Today, Clover wasn't here and Robin was helping me with controlling my power. She would call out a shape and I would try to create it as quickly as possible in my hand. I got it down after a while, so she stepped it up a notch by making me create animals like I did before. I was still really bad with that one, I only was only able to make the general shapes of them before getting dizzy from the effort.

"Damn it Robin, why do you make such difficult exercises," I groaned, messaging my scalp.

The smallest hint of a small graced her face, "it will help you manipulate the metal more easily and quickly if we do it this way."

"Yeah? You seem to enjoy yourself too much for it to be practice," I said lightheartedly. She looked at the ground for a second, before schooling her features again.

I thought nothing of it, "in fact, you seem to spend a lot of time here and around me. I cant be that interesting." She shuffled her feet awkwardly and continued to look away from me. I didn't understand why she would suddenly be becoming nervous.

"What'cha do here, besides tutor strangers?"

"I usually study, preparing for a test Clover will give me to become an archeologist." she looked me strait in the eye this time. Pure determination rippling in her sea, blue eyes.

For a kid that was eight, she definitely had her priorities straight. Much more than I did, I wasn't even smart enough to pass a class, let alone be eligible for such a demanding career, and she's _eight_!

"I finished the test the day we found you, I'm still unsure if I passed," she continued.

That gave me an idea, "so your done with your studies?"

She gave a nod, "yes."

"You finished your test and now have nothing to do but wait and 'study' me?"

Confused, she nodded again, "…yes"

"Well then, how bout we go out and do something you want to do?" I wasn't smart, but I knew that it always felt great to do something fun after a hard test. That way, you wouldn't constantly worry about the results and actually have fun while waiting for your score. That was one of the few things school taught me.

I seemed to be good at confusing her, because her eyebrows rows and raised her hands as if to say no, "….umm, no, you don't need to do anything like that."

I grinned, "I believe you deserve it. you've been nothing but kind with visiting me, and you saved me to boot!" I stood up from my seat, "so, is there anything you've been wanting to do?"

A small tinge of crimson painted her cheeks, going deep in thought and looking away from me again. Either she was trying to think of something she wanted to do, or plotting a way to squeeze out of this situation I put her in. That would accomplish nothing, I will not be deterred by any excuse she would come up with. I needed something to do anyway, sitting in a room for two days wasn't exactly the pinnacle of excitement.

"I…I cant think of anything," she mumbled quietly.

I scratched my cheek in thought. Robin didn't seem like one to get into something wild and loud, she was more composed than that. Maybe a board game, I did find Monopoly in one of the garbage bags, but that didn't seem to be enough to me. It needed to be something both fun and mellow enough that it wouldn't be difficult for Robin to take part in.

I got a great idea, and couldn't help but whoop in success, "I got it!"

**(!)**

After telling Cover where we were going, I asked for any scrapped iron he had laying around. I obsorbed it, ignoring the chill in my spine, the foreign feeling of the metal in my body, and the slight increase of weight and left. We walked for a while, Robin leading me to the closest beach that she knew of, and asking me why we were going. I told her to wait and see, but she didn't seem very happy with how secretive I was being, suspicious even. I didn't really understand that, it's not like I was going to throw her into the sea and leave her. Even if I did, I was possitive she could swim.

When we arrived, Robin seemed annoyed with me and a little defensive, "Why did you take me here?"

I heard the slight traces of fear in her tone, "hey now, we came here to have fun. What you think I brought you here for?"

I turned around before she could answer, and sat in the sand. I wanted to start to make my creation to get rid of this funny feeling of having that scrap metal in my system. I morphed a long stick, creating a handle at the base, and obsorbing metal back as I went up the length to make it skinnier. It was a simple creation, so it was finished fast, all that was left was to put a hole in the tip and…..done!

I turned around, bending it experimentaly before pulling out some heavy duty cord I got from the professor, and tying it in the hole I made for the rod. After tieing a double knot I handed it to robin, she looked at it for a few seconds, analyzing its dull grey color and simple shape, before recognision graced her face.

"It's a fishing rod."

I smiled, "yup, it seemed easier to make one instead of buying one." I'm pretty sure the locals would get roudy if I walked into town, that, and I didn't have any money that was actually used in this world. Thirty bucks in my world was probably only green colored counterfeit here.

I spawned a fishing hook in my hand and handed it to her before walking away, "tie that on the end of the string."

She called out, "where are you going?"

"We need bait," with that, I continued walking to a small rock and turned it over. Digging there a little bit, I found some worms. After letting Robin finish tieing on the hook, I put the worm on and threw the line out into the ocean. I was a fisherman of rivers, I've never fished in the ocean before so this would be interesting to see what fish we would catch.

I handed the rod to Robin, "let's see what you can catch."

"I've never fished before," she tried to give me back the rod.

"And I never made a fishing pole by hand, so this will be a first for the both of us." I gave it back to her, and she accepted it reluctantly.

"Now, if you feel a big tug on the line try and tug back to hook the fish."

She nodded and sat down on a rock while I sat next to her in the sand, trying to ignore the extra iron still left in my body. I remember being her age when I started fishing, my uncle taught me when he visited and I fished almost every day at the pond since then. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have learned to be so patient. Because if I wasn't, I wouldn't catch any fish, or deal with my siblings so smoothly. I bet we would have more fighting in the house if I didn't learn patience from Uncle Ralph.

Robin tugged the pole back suddenly, but grew still shortly after. I glanced at her, "sorry, I should've told you. Little tugs could be the just the waves, only pull if it's a big tug."

She nodded and began concentrating hard on the fishing rod. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face, even if she acted older than she really was, she still acted like any child beginner in fishing. It wouldn't be long before she asked if we should move somewhere else and try there.

We sat in comfortabl silance, finding it better than starteing a conversation. I was surprised that Robin hadn't whined about getting bored and I had to take my jacket off because we were there for so long I was getting a little hot. Maybe worms weren't the best bait for fishing in the ocean, if I could find a crab we could try tha-

"Got one!" Robin yelled out. She tugged hard and I could see a fish jump out the waves at the end of her line.

"Great, Robin! Now just pull him in."

She tugged with her thin arms, untill she suddenly lurched forward violently, rod bending dangerously close to breaking. Loosing her footing she started to slide in the sand toward the ocean.

"ALEX!" she screamed in panic.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her midsection, "I got you!"

That fish wasn't that big when I saw it, atleast not big enough for both me and Robin to be pulling just to bring it in. Whatever it was, it was a _monster_ of a fish!

I planted my feet firmly with each step I took back, bringing Robin and the fish farther from the ocean. Grunting, we both grinded our teeth from the effort. Neither of us were ready when it finally rose from the water. I fell on my ass with Robin falling into my lap, we both looked up and my eyes widened in horror.

On the beach stood a large, purple, dagger-mouthed, spine covered, beast. It's snake like body was as thick as a tree trunk, a long crested head levitated over us with it's big, yellow eyes stared down at us wildly with hunger. Past its snarling lips, inside it's dagger teeth, laid a fish with Robin's line in it's tiny mouth. I gulped, I never seen a Sea King in person before, but on the show they were much bigger. Giants compared to this one, but the size didn't make it any less dangerous to be near it.

It drew its head back, dropping the small fish, and roared out in a screeching bellow. We covered our ears at the sheer volume of its voice and I could feel Robin start to shake wildly, sending tremors into my own body. The beast ceased its battlecry and glared at us, growling venomously.

I couldn't help but shake in terror along with Robin. This is my fault, we wouldn't be in this situation if I just stayed at the Library. Now Robin was going to die with me! I felt my emotions going wild, losing my focuse and feeling my arms shift into smelted iron again.

Wait, I still had extra iron from making the fishing pole, I could save us! The Sea King drew its head back, preparing to strike down on us with its serated teeth.

Shit! What can I use! Ummm, a barrier, a shell-!

The Sea King struck forward, "SHEILD!"

I brought my forearms together above our heads, liquid metal spreading out in a thick, violent wave. I was halfway done before the sheild was struck, ringing out like a bell and sending the Sea King reeling back with a horrifically painful screech.

I felt too scared to look behind the sheild, but curiosity got the better of me. The Sea King hugged it's face to it's chest, slowly bringing it up before three of it's dagger teeth fell out and hit the sand with a three loud thumps.

It lowered it's long neck into the ocean, wet boogery snivels escaping it's nose. I separated my arms so both of them held half of the sheild, allowing Robin to see. Still in my lap, her shaking had ceased and she was as perplexed as I was with the Sea King's sniveling.

I was gunna ask Robin if she knew why the Sea King was acting weird til it cried out. Big wet tears pouring down it's face in stream's, cries belowed from it's throat sounding like a field of backed up tractors gone berserk.

Why was a Sea King acting like such a baby?

"Alex, I think we should run…now" Robin said quietly

I actually began feeling cocky about stopping a Sea King. I beat it, so why should we leave. "What, why? I don't think this guy is gunna bother us any-"

"**GAAAAARooooouuug!"**

A roar rattled the sand we sat on, and was filled with uncontained rage. A geyser of water shot from the sea a mile away, far lager than the one the Sea King made. A dark form rose from the depths, craning a giant head around slowly, predator like.

Shit, the first Sea King acted like a babay cuz it was a baby! So that meant that _thing_ out there was the….parent.

I threw Robin over my shoulder before she could refuse and ran faster than I thought possible.


	4. Not A Great Day

_A/N: Long time since I updated yatta-yatta-yatta. My apologies, yatta-yatta-yatta. You guys don't care you just want the story so moving on._

_Just want to say I am not running out of ideas, quite the opposite in fact, I just ran into a rough patch in how to execute them correctly to not leave holes in story or Alex's character. Working this through my head I kinda... forgot I was typing stories, so yeah._

_Another thing, he knows that he cant swim because he watched the series before but he doesn't know that Robin is a Devil Fruit user so he thinks she can._

_Yet another thing before hand, and this is my fault for not saying it in chapter one, Alex is eighteen in high school and Robin is eight. Before any go crazy about the age gap you don't know whats going on in my mind, you don't know my plans. Maybe I'll have romance between Alex and someone else, maybe... or maybe not. _

_You would have to read just to figure that out, wouldn't you?_

**(!)**

"_WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BOOKS!?"_I screamed in my mind with barely restrained rage and terror as I climbed _another _row of stairs to take in the sight of a room filled to the brim with the leather bound literature. I mean, who in there damned right mind would want this job, no wonder the janitor quite, this is ridiculous! The shelves reached to ten feat at least!

I repressed the urge to kick my bucket for a field goal or slam my cleaning towels to the floor and stomp them into oblivion. There were three floors now sparkling clean and dust free that I left in my wake and it was already three o'clock. It took me seven hours just to do that and who know how many more until I was close to finishing! Especially with how I had to take down all the books to wipe down every single last _inch _of the damned shelf before moving on to the others.

I carried my cleaning supplies to a chair and plopped down, dropping all of it to the floor in a cleanly mess. I gained a few disapproving glances by the other employees working this weekend but I paid them no mind. I mean, if I hadn't cleaned, I'm guessing maybe half, of their library and be so tired I probably would have. But that's not the case so screw it, zero shits are going to be given by me at this point!

I gave a growl, rubbing my face roughly thinking about how this all happened in the first place. Clover had deemed the study on my abilities finished, coming to my room and happily saying that his notes were going to be contributed to the encyclopedia of all known Devil Fruits. However, his merriment was a great contrast to my own worries. With that, my automatic ticket to free housing and meals was going to be thrown out the window.

I asked him about it and that instantly stopped whatever daydream he floated in. It took him a while before I could literately see an idea strike his mind and proposed a open job position to me. Being a janitor was a task that revolved solely on physical labor and common sense, nothing else. No classes, no graduation papers, no past job experience. I thought it was perfect.

I also had a plan to look through the books as I took them off the shelves and cleaned, maybe finding a volume with any type of detail that could help me with my traveling through alternate reality problem. I was wrong, I didn't understand a single fucking letter in any of these books! Was it Japanese since this is a Japanese anime, or was it writing used distinctly for this show? I don't have a clue!

All this effort was only leading me to being exhausted and learning that I was an illiterate loser to everyone else if they found out. Wow, these days in my favorite show are just getting oh-so better and _better_.

I looked at the clock, twelve twenty-two. Since this world also used a different numerical system I didn't understand the numbers either. The only way I knew the time was because I looked at the positioning of the hour and minute hands.

So I have been wallowing in a pool of my own self pity for a half hour. Woopee, I might be given employee of the month at this right.

Hearing the tell-tale click of shoes in the stairwell next to me, I turned to be greeted by the mass of hair that was my boss himself, Professor Clover. "My word, you've already reached the fourth floor Alex? I thought you'd be still on the second."

"I move fast when threatened with the thought of no food," I said lightheartedly with a smile, trying to hide my displeasure after only one day.

He gave his own smile at that, "Any creature would, but with your speed you might beat our old janitors record of sixth floors in a day."

"What!? You mean he cleaned six rooms in one day!?" I yelled out in shock. "That's just inhuman!"

He gave a laugh, "Yes, yes, no type of scientific observation would be able to find out how Ms. Shores does it. Too bad she quite-well, not for you since its your job now but she might have shared her secrets with you on the cleanly arts."

"_I bet why she was so good is because she was a woman,"_ I thought with no little amount of bitter resentment. I'm sure I would've gotten nailed in the head if I spoke it, especially since there was a lady at swinging distance three steps from me. All this work is making me really irritable today.

"Well Mr. Alex, I think your done for today. You can start with the other twenty floors tomorrow." I think my jaw unhinged and was about to fall to the floor, in-fact, I think its already oozing down now.

There were twenty floors in total in this building!? I think the color was beginning to drain from my face, or maybe I was just falling apart again along with my jaw.

"Oh, and there is also the storage rooms, restrooms, and the six basement levels."

"..."

"Alex?"

"..."

"Alex, are you alright?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Alex?...Oh dear."

**(!)**

I woke up in my bed after being catatonic, everything before that is a blur. I got up and glanced at the clock, one thirty-one. Hmmm, not bad for my first time I think, though I don't really know how long it generally took to recover from such a episode.

Jumping off the mattress, I walked out the door and strode down the hall to the stairs. The rubber of my sneakers squeaking against the cobblestone floor, the sound reminding me of my schools own halls in more ways than one. Closed in, dark, no windows, the only thing missing was the annoying bustle of teenagers gossip and rough housing.

Thinking back to that school I gave a smile, there was an up side to being in another world, there was no more homework. My teachers would probably be disappointed to know that I had became a janitor, what with all the no child left behind crap that all schools have been spouting recently nowadays. It did get annoying after a while and they always laid it on so heavily that I ended up rolling my eyes at everything they said.

I reached the stairwell and worked my way down, passing by an employee or two on the way. One gave me a wary glance before continuing on his way to the top of the stairs. I'm not at all surprised about that, I got use to it since word probably spread about my little incident when I first got here. Since I was the only new person to show up in this library, it wouldn't take long for people to connect the dots to who I was. I'm just glad no one would ever touch me while I was behind these walls, at least I'm hoping that's the case.

I reached the main lobby, scanning the room for my new, hairy boss before my sights landed on him behind a desk. I walked up and greeted him, "Hey Clover."

The old scholar looked up from his seat, "Oh, Alex, I'm surprised that your up and about so early after your little... inconvenient incident."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I was just overwhelmed with all the other floors I have to clean." I said with slight embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Shores had an almost similar reaction when she found out."

"I can imagine," I scratched my head awkwardly. "I just came down to see if I was needed for anything else."

Clover stroked at his beard, "No, your done for today Alex. In fact, I was going up to check on you and see if you ate lunch yet since you didn't show up in the break room."

As if called upon my stomach gave a rumble and I tried to suppress a blush with a laugh, "Ha ha, does that answer your question?"

"I guess so, come, I'm sure there are a few sandwiches left." Clover said with a laugh as well while rising out of his chair.

I stopped him at that, "Actually I was hoping you could pay me for today and I can go out and get something." I didn't really want to eat anything here, the building didn't have any hot food to eat. It was all stored in a refrigerator and I was getting a little sick of all the cold ham and cheese on bread.

"Sure you can Alex," he said a little surprised. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet, pulling out a few bills before handing them to me. I looked at the amount and I was going to hand it back to him, even though I didn't know the actual amount it still looked like a lot. Considering that I was also working to be fed and housed along with being paid.

He stopped me however, "Keep it Alex, consider it a pay in advance for this week. Being the only janitor to such a large building does have its benefits." He said and took a seat. "That is, if you do stay and work. I don't want you to feel forced to work with such a demanding job and I'm sure we can find you one less-." I stopped him with a shake of my hand.

"I'm actually fine now that I simmered down a bit and if I am being paid this well it more than makes up for all the work."

Clover gave a bright smile at my now optimistic tone and waved a hand in goodby, "Go ahead and have your own fun then. I do suggest keeping a low profile though, some of the townsfolk probably still think more than a little poorly of you."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I moved to the doors and was about to make my exit until an idea struck me, "Hey, have you seen Robin lately? I don't think she showed up today."

Rubbing his whiskered chin in thought Clover only gave a shake of his head. "Can't say I have. The little lass might've stayed home today, but I cant say for sure."

"Do you know where she lives? I thought that maybe I could treat her and her parents to a meal as thanks for helping me out so much." It seemed like a good idea to me, I could properly thank her and meet her parents at the same time. I'm not gunna count my first attempt with the fishing incident since we had to run away screaming. Robin was less than happy with my retreat plan and I had to apologize profusely with how I embarrassed her by carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

I suppressed a shiver in fear, her parents were not gunna be happy with me after endangering her life. All thoughts of that ceased when I caught Clover's look, "What?"

"I guess she didn't tell you. Well, you two haven't known each other long so I am not surprised she hasn't told you about herself yet."

"Tell me what?" I asked in confusion.

Clover just waved my question off, "It's not really my place to talk about. She'll tell you about it when she wants."

I couldn't stop from making a face at that, "umm...okay?"

I just gave a shake of my head and decided to steer the subject somewhere else, "Well can you tell me where she lives? I'd really rather not get lost looking."

Clover ruffled through some papers before pulling out a small map of the town, "She lives here in the north side of the town." He said and drew a circle with red ink on a specific spot before handing me the piece of parchment.

"The house is smaller than the others and has a large yard and a long clothes line at the side of the building." I took it into my hands and gave it a quick look over, "I'm sure you'll find it Alex."

"Alright, I'm gunna go grab something real quick," I said as I lightly jogged back upstairs to my room.

I reached it quick enough and I dug through the black bags that held my stuff. After pushing around the more useless items a pulled out a old weathered, red cap that a placed on my head. I glanced to the mirror in the corner eying the brown shirt, blue jeans, and a red cap that made up my dress for today. I think it belonged to my dad, but I'd rather not think about him for the moment.

I ran back downstairs and called to Clover as I ran out the door, "Thanks again Clover!"

I traversed the dirt path that lead straight to town and slowed down as I grew near. Pulling down the bill of my cap I hoped to use it to disguise my face encase someone remembered me. It seemed to be working as I passed a few people that didn't even glance at me and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"_This seems to be working. Now, where is that little bookworm's house?" _I thought while pulling out the map from my back pocket.

I gave it a quick look over, slapping my face at what I saw, _"Of course it's in another language. It would be too easy if it was english." _The only thing that I could hope to do was compare the symbols to the road signs as I go. That couldn't be too hard right?

With a full bar of optimism, I went off in search of my little acquaintance.

A hour later, I was sitting on a bench glaring at the parchment in my fingers. I had to be in the right place, but if that was true why cant I find it!? I tried to follow Clovers description but all the houses just seemed to blend in and looked no different from one another.

Pulling off my hat I ran my fingers through my short hair and scratched as I glanced down at the piece of parchment in my other hand. All the information was here, everything made sense so why was this so difficult?

Hearing some children laughing my eyes glanced up at the road ahead of me. Giving a sigh along with a shrug I got up and walked towards the commotion, if there were children then I might find Robin. Though that was stupid since Robin was mature even when having fun from what I can tell, but...meh. Might as well look.

Continuing onto the dirt path the sight I came to made my blood boil. Robin stood atop a stool hanging clothes arm raised in meager defense while the same children from in the forest where throwing rocks and mud. What the hell!? What are these brats' problems, its not like she did anything to them. Well I don't know that for sure but this was unacceptable.

"Take that!" yelled one of the boys as he threw a piece of mud dead center into a white sheet.

A girl gave an excited cheer, "Nice shot!"

Another volley followed, hitting Robins purple skirt as another boy yelled, "Serves you right! My mom said your the reason that other Devil is now here!"

_Devil? What are they even talking abou- ooh, they must mean me. R_ealization shown through my thoughts, but then who's this other Devil? I didn't have time to dwell on it when I watched the children gather up more ammunition. A particularly nasty idea entered my mind as an evil smile twisted my face.

If they wanted a Devil then by damn they'll get one. I felt my skin ripple as I formed a pair horns on top of my head that arched back before looping forward again into sharp points. Peeling back my lips I formed an unnatural large set of canines that left my mouth uncomfortably open. Next I focused my fingers to lengthen and sharpen to bladed tip like knives like I originally did before. All these attributes were dull gray and held a metallic shine.

It was a simple change but keeping up the additions was proving to be hard and slightly tiring, I don't think I even could have pulled this off if I didn't get Robin's training before. Yet another reason why I owed the kid thanks for reminding me self, your welcome me. I shook my head at my stupidity, ok focus Alex this stuff wont last long.

Peeking around the house I hid behind with my new devilish additions, I was about to stride out merrily laughing like a lunatic and ask what the children were doing to little Robin, planning to scare the hell out of them. On the first step I cursed when they were already throwing their new batch of projectiles but on the next I stopped paralyzed as pairs of hands shot out the ground at a flick of Robins wrist and caught all of them and threw them back in a hail of brown.

The kids screeched in surprise and ran off while I stayed petrified, too scared to move. That ability... that was the same ability that woman used in the episodes when the Straw Hats were helping that desert girl. She worked for an evil organization, she was the right hand of Crocodile. My legs lost all stability and gave in with one weak shake before I fell to the ground butt first in a clumsy pile.

A woman showed up, the same one from my arrival or not I didn't know, but she began scolding Robin strictly. I only watched. I didn't do anything. She must have been talking forever because she kept on going even after minutes past, it all just seemed like eternity to me though.

"You cant just harass those poor children, they've been through a very traumatic experience after seeing that other Devil!"

Robin didn't look at her.

The woman gave a sigh, "Where in heavens name is your aunt?" Robin looked away this time.

Right in my direction.

I panicked and ducked back behind the house beside me in a fumbling mess of limbs. She didn't see me, she couldn't have seen me... I leaned my head around the corner to check and flipped back around in a panic. She was still looking straight over here, she had seen me.

**(!)**

I had ran the first chance I got straight into the forest nearby, I needed to be alone, I needed to think. I tore through the bush like an animal as I threw myself past the canvas of greenery. I ran till my lungs burned and salty mist filled my lungs as I stopped at a beach. Now I could only gather myself and think.

Thinking was getting me nowhere though, only gaining a headache as the same thing ran through my head as I chanted it over and over as I walked back and forth, my shoes wearing down the very grass I paced on.

"I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't even fucking be here!" wow I was swearing a lot today I noticed maybe I should just settle down and lay down back at the library. NO, stop it! Don't let your mind wander just think about the situation, think about getting home.

But that was just it wasn't it, there was no way to get home. I dug through every memory, every episode I had watched in the past but there was nothing even slightly hinting to traveling to another dimension, time...space...WHATEVER!

Even if there was, how could I even control where I was going to make it back. There was no way home.

_You saw the look she gave you_

Surprise filled me with a cool chill at that thought, but I dismissed it, "Shut up, that's not the issue right now."

_She saw you there, she saw you hide_

"Get out of my head and leave me alone." I said quickly, there was no reason for this. I shouldn't even be talking to myself.

_She helped you and you ran when you could have simply talked that woman down_

"This isn't even my world it's not my problem!"

_She looked hurt, betrayed..._

_Disappointed_

"..." I felt icy spines dig into my flesh because I knew what was going to pop into my mind to follow that.

_Just like Mom and Dad_

I felt my defenses fall as I fought against myself and I tried to bring up an argument but it was weak and I knew it, "She grows up to help a villainous organization, she helps that tyrant Crocodile."

_She is just a child, that is her in the future not now. Don't act so stupid you idiot._

I gave a dry, humorless chuckle at that, "Yeah, your right." All pacing stopped at that and I slumped against the side of a thick tree trunk defeated. Who knew the look of a child would send me off the deep end when the weight of my situation finally hit me full force.

There was no way right now, maybe never even, for me to return home and make things right with my parents-mostly Dad. But in another way maybe that was for the best. Besides, the real reason I got all riled up was because of Robin. Well, more like overreacted.

Standing up from the ground, I walked over to the sea line to try and relax myself with the spray of the ocean. I actually feel really bad now for running like a child and leaving Robin on her own with that woman.

Well I might as well make it up to her by taking her out to eat with her parents like the original plan was. This was gunna be really awkward. Taking in another calming breath of salty air I walked off toward the town, slapping my cap back onto my head.

This actually gave me a new goal to work for, one that I was sure I could handle...possibly, maybe. I'll just say hopefully for now and that goal was to keep Robin from turning into a criminal. Maybe having a fellow Devil Fruit user as a friend could help her on the path of life.

That actually made another thought pop up. If she was eight now, then how old was she when she first met the Straw Hats? Where they babies at this time? Maybe Zoro is, the others are probably not even born yet so meeting them would not be achieved any time soon.

I felt a bit of fanboyish excitement grow within me but I ignored it the best I could since it would probably be best not to mess with altering the show _too_ much. I could probably make a tear in reality or something for changing too much and that would be bad. Besides, I doubt I could find answers for getting home by following them anyway since they tend to get into trouble _a lot. _That and I would have to wait years for them anyway to get old enough.

The sudden boom of a large splash stopped my train of mind and I looked back to the ocean in wonder and froze. A very familiar row of broken teeth stared back at me and I looked up toward a set of blazing eyes.

"...This is the same beach isn't it?" I chuckled nervously.

The only response I got from the sea serpent was a pair of jaws opening and dropping a mangled, drool covered coat into the dirt at my feet followed by a low growl. My body shook with heavy tremors as the rumbling grew more menacing as the little Sea King flashed its teeth, blowing a thick rotting smell into my face with a mighty breath.

Panic soon seeped in and that usually led to stupidity but I attempted to act intelligently in this certain situation.

Key word: _tried_

I encased my fist in iron and threw it strait into its eye like a mallet, the reaction was instant and I ran screaming as the Sea King screeched in pain and slithered onto land after me. It didn't get far and I escaped into the tree line soon after, but I think I need a new pair of pants.

**(!)**

_A/N: I could have gone longer with how Alex lost his cool but I read other stories that had this kind of reactions going on, and on, and on. Taking up the majority of the chapter and kinda getting boring to read and I didn't want to bore you._

_So yeah, next chapter coming so be patient please._


End file.
